Forsaken: Chaotic Heights
by gamby004
Summary: Fusion is now the most renowned vigilante group in the whole world. But when 5 mysterious kids came to their lives, they receive the fight of their lives. Science,secret experiments, and especially, kids with otherworldly abilities will put all of them to a grave and challenging ordeal. It poses the questions if they can handle supernatural means as well
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Mackie

**Hello there everybody. This fic is a cross between one of my all time favorite kick ass fics,** _ **Forsaken,**_ **written by a good friend, Skca64. Now this might feature some other crossovers from other franchises but it will focus on some characters that are original to mine as well. Hope you guys love it and please review for these are totally accepted and used to improve the fic very well. Aaaaaaaaaand here we go!**

 **Chaotic Heights**

 **Location: Tricell research plant Alpha, Classified pinpoint, room 427**

My eyes sleepily opened to metallic grey colors. Its mostly the color that I see every day since I was a little child. Lazily, I check on the time in the alarm clock on my end table. I groan. It was about 20 mins. Until 5 am. I was always a morning person but I wasn't keen on waking up very early. I try to close my eyes again for some extra time of sleep. As soon as I close them, I heard a door slide open and footsteps approach inside my room. I groan even more and tried to keep my eyes shut hard. I knew it meant wake up call for me but I wished it was just a dream.

"Mackie…time to wake up dear" A gentle female voice cooed

"1 hour more please…" I sleepily replied.

"Now Mackie you need to wake up and prepare for your daily routines. You know how it is with the higher ops when we disobey or even skip even a minute on our daily schedules" The female voice said to me, while nudging me to wake up

"….fine" I growled. I sat up and got rid of the sand in my eyes. I tried to adjust my blurry vision to be cleared from the drowsiness. I stared at my dull looking room that was just the right size. It only consisted of a bed, couple of shelves for books, a desk with some papers scattered and a simple, white colored laptop as well as a dresser on one side of the room that has all my minimal clothes. It's a very boring sight to wake up to and not exactly motivating.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate waking up in a room that kind of looks like a prison?" I said to my visitor. She had a fair skin tone that matches with her long blonde hair and almond shaped eyes that were colored with the rich brown color of hazel

"I think it's just fine for you. Kind of suits your snarky personality. Besides, it doesn't look like a prison" She replied putting her finger in her lips, examining the room with mock enthusiasm

"Ha. Ha. You know you could just cut the crap about the room Noelle and as a matter of fact, a room being locked during sleep hours is close to a prison for me" I sternly stated. She laughed at my response.

"Oh shush. I just want to at least cheer your morning up. I am aware after all that you're really cranky when you wake up. Besides, it's for your safety my dear Mackie on why we lock the doors every sleep hours. We can't have you children running about the institution opening doors and going inside restricted sites" Noelle said as she went for my dresser and grabbed some clothes for me. I hated it when I get treated like a child

"Oh come on. I'm a good girl. I just want to explore someplace new. Being cramped up to limited places doesn't really give me any motivation for the day you know" I said to Noelle while I stretched off all the chinks of the evening sleep. It was always the same places for me. I have spent most of my days here in the Tricell research institution. Let me correct that, most of my life is spent here and I almost have no freedom here in the institution due to a certain program I'm in. Its always routine this, routine that. Its surprising how I'm not insane yet because of all the boredom.

Noelle comes back to me and handed me some clothes she got from the drawer. I scowl at her

"I can get them myself you know. I'm not a kid anymore" I growled. She just gave a smile. God her smile was so annoying yet so disarming.

"You still act like one though plus, we all know how lazy you can be at times" Noelle said

"Oh don't start that shit with me Noelle. I'm already 15 years old. That's technically womanhood at this age in time"

"Oh don't remind me Mackie! I remember when I handled you back when you were just a little girl. You grow up really fast. Now you're sort of tomboyish now with a big mouth full of shit. You should more lady like" Noelle sighed as she tried to stroke my cheek with her palm.

I gave her a stern look with that remark. I always found being sassy or 'lady like' as Noelle always put it is too girly for me. Some of the girls in the institution always tease me about it but it's not my fault I was exposed and grew a love for things that boys are usually associated with

"People grow up however they like and I'm fine as I am. As for my mouth, well its always dirty thanks to some of the things being done to me here" I replied

"I'm just afraid you might grow up a lesbian. Perhaps some mouthwash and hand soap should do the trick with your potty mouthing" Noelle said with a laugh

"Hey! At least I know I'm still a girl and still act like it at times. Also, you were the reason for my potty mouthing" I said with a laugh of my own

"You were always very curious and sneaky in listening. You should get dressed now. It's almost time for your check ups and exercise. Get dressed and let's have some breakfast" Noelle said

I grabbed the clothes she gave me. It was your usual clothing. Plain, grey sweats and a black tank top for training and workouts, a black long sleeved, form fitting jumpsuit with white highlights and lining that just ends below my knees for my daily clothes, and of course, my underwear. I got dressed in my training wear. I noticed Noelle looking at me intently as I got dressed

"Your tits are getting bigger Mackie. I should request for a bigger cup size for your bra" She said with a sly smile. I felt my face go red and instinctually cover up my chest

"Mind your own tits will you?! I'm still getting used to all this hormonal and puberty shit!" I growled at her. She just laughed even more and I just proceeded to finish off getting dressed. I grabbed my bra and hooked it up but I had a hard time in doing so. Every time I hook it, my breasts get squeezed hard. Noelle laughed even more as I struggled

"Told you dear Mackie. Maybe I can get you some new ones with bigger cup sizes later on" She sang

"Can we just go already and start the day?! Talking about my fat sack isn't exactly my type of way to start a day" I replied as I firmly hook the bra in place and then put on my tank top. I packed my other clothes for later in a small knapsack and carried it

"Let me hold out your bag for you" Noelle insisted

"No thanks. I can take care of it" I replied

"Come on Mackie, you know the institution rules…"

I sighed. It was probably one of the most stupid rules I have ever heard in my life in this places

"All pupils are not to have any excess physical strain in their bodies" I stated in a deadpan tone

"Good so let me just grab that…"

"But I just don't get it. It's not like the bag has concrete on them to make us tired of carrying it. You know how much I hate being treated like a little kid" I reasoned

"You know how it is in this places. They're a little paranoid about things, especially to you kids and on what you do here. In my opinion, I want to follow them as well so that you won't experience too much stress during your sessions" She replied with a concerned look in her eyes. I gave in and gave the very light bag to her and made our way. The metallic, grey door slid open automatically and made our way outside the corridors. The corridor was wide and had doors the same as my room arranged in an orderly fashion. Above us, pipes that contain who knows what gas or liquid hung. I wonder what will really come out of them if they crack. Each door has lights on them above the doorframe. My light was lit up red, meaning that no one was inside and it would light up green when someone was occupying the room. This was the institution's way of tracking us if we were sneaking off somewhere in the institution. As if there was any other place they can go to other than the deep inside of the institution. The lights were still green. It was understandable considering I woke up minutes earlier than them. The usual wakeup call was 5 am.

"Are you kidding me? Don't tell me you woke me up earlier than the call time again" I said with a scowl as I looked at her

"Early bird always gets the worm! Besides, it's easier for us to use the training facilities with less people. Plus, it would mean we get to finish earlier" She reasoned with her oh so sweet smile

"But won't that make you get in trouble? You also know the rules for waking us up to early or too late" I said, concern now plastered in my face. The rules in the institution are always strictly followed and severe punishments are to be given to those who will always disobey it. One such rule was about waking us institution pupils at the right time. Not too early, and not too late. There was a set time for us to wake up and waking up even for just a minute late can lead to certain consequences for either the pupil or the handler or even both.

"I can manage what they give me. I have been here for a long time after all. Besides, it's not a crime if you're not caught" She said cheerily. I laughed at that remarked and smiled at her. Despite being annoying sometimes, I can't bring to completely hate her. Every pupil of the institution has their own handlers: guides on daily activities. They serve as our mentor for certain things and to keep us in check on everything, including out of trouble. Noelle had been my handler since I can remember stuff. She was the type of person that was ditzy at times and had a love for comic books and anime. She can be childish sometimes despite her being in her 20's already. She treats me with extra care all the time much to my and some peoples annoyance but she was always loving to everyone around her, especially me and secretly shares her comic book and anime collection to me in secret, which was considered contraband in the institution which sole focus for its pupils was their training and studies. I'm not her only pupil though. There are times that the pupil population was just growing too big and thus, multiple pupils have to be handled by a single handler in controlled numbers of course

We walk through the end of the corridor and came across an elevator that has a glass door. The elevator chamber was circular and was black colored. We slid off inside and went down as Noelle pushed a button marked with the initials, TG. It stood for training grounds.

You may be wondering who am I and what I'm talking about. Well my name is Mackenzie Adams but people from around here refer to me as Mackie because a lot of people refer to Mackenzie as a mouthful. My whole life had begun here in the Tricell Research Plant Alpha or to be specific, the Tricell Institution for the Specially Gifted or the TISG. For us however, we refer to it to just the institution for convenience. Tricell is a pharmaceutical company that focuses on biological and technological advances. It aims to prosper extreme evolution for all of mankind. What was this institution focused on and its relation to Tricell's goals? Well it focuses on youths born with special gifts. By special gifts, I mean kids and teens with supernatural powers. None of us are born here as having super powers already. The institution simply finds that we have what they call the _Eximius_ Gene. According to the institution, certain people around the world are born with it and if tampered properly, can give out extraordinary abilities to whoever have them. Whatever ability that will appear is random. You can't choose the ability you will get. The institution claims that they only take pupils who are orphans or abandoned by the parents by birth. Noelle told me that I was here ever since I was only on the wee age of two. That I was orphaned at the very young age because my parents died because of an accident and the institution found that I had the Eximius gene. I really don't recall however. I was in fact, was just a kid back then so I don't remember much. If it wasn't obvious already, yes I have the Eximius gene and the good ol' doctors of the institution have already tampered with it.

It took no time for us to reach the floor for the training grounds. Back when I was young, the high speed elevator always made me nauseous and at times, made me vomit out whatever dinner we had but now with the training I had over the years, my gut was made stronger as were my other bodily functions. The training grounds floor was a large cavern like corridor that was located deep underground. The temperature here was hot and the air smelled of talc and disinfectant. I wouldn't be surprised because the training ground was built close in the sanitation furnace and sewage system, which is a very idiotic placement to begin with. We proceeded to the door on the far right. The door was labeled 'training ground 3'. The door opened automatically as we neared a certain distance in front of the door. Inside, various equipment for every form of exercise were present such as treadmills, weights, stretch machines as well as some practice weapons for various forms of martial arts of our choice. I usually use all of them since I opted to try every martial arts lesson available much to the astonishment of the instructors here. I'm the type of person that is not satisfied with learning just one thing only. I wanted to learn everything that there is and that includes different ways on how to fight. Every attack after is countered by different measures after all. I also wanted to learn a lot for a certain reason as well. We weren't alone inside. There were already four individuals already warming up for their training routines. I smiled at them but at the next moment, scowled at Noelle

"You also woke them up early?" I asked with a raised eyebrow

Noelle just shrugged and gave her usual cheery smile

"They are in my care now like you are. So why not include them in our fun hm?" Noelle said. Well she does have a point. It's better to train along with other people especially if your closest friends are the ones you have to be with. They waved for me to come over to them and I did. These four are my best friends. We've known each other since we were kids and raised in the institution together. It took no time for us to be friends. They were Liana, Sadie, Jared, and Lucas.

Liana was the raven haired, pale skinned girl who was always outgoing and optimistic, maybe even more optimistic than Noelle at times and was thrill seeking nut or thrill nut as she claims. Sadie on the other hand, was the opposite. She was a bit timid and is easily startled at times but given if you become close and gain her trust, she's probably the sweetest thing to anyone. She's also the youngest in our group, only in the tender age of ten and she also has the weird feature of having greenish blonde hair. Jared is Sadie's older brother. He's the kind of guy who has over the top confidence, especially on himself. Perhaps it came from his fascination and interests with anything classed as nerdy. At least for most of the pupils. I found his nerdy tendencies interesting. Lucas was the mysterious one of the bunch. He's usually silent and meditates on one corner. This was because of his zen practice but when with us, he's no stranger in making some noise but the Hispanic boy was still, mostly quite

"Morning guys!" I said to them as I gave them a group hug

"Top of the mornin' to yah Macks!" Liana said in her weird quirky tone.

"Morning to you too Mackie…" Sadie said sheepishly as she took in a deep breath and yawned. It's obvious she was woken up against her will by the ever ditzy Noelle

"Wow Sadie, you look like you haven't slept in days and you Liana, are the complete opposite" I said to them

" Well what can I say? I'm positivity powered! But I am worried about dear Sadie here. Have the…."

"Nope. Just couldn't sleep. I'm fine regardless. I'll be fine" Sadie replied quickly. I have to speak to her more about it. It may have something to do with 'certain things'

"Hey what about us? Aren't you going to ask if we slept well?" Jared said in an exasperated tone

"Oh please! We're used to you looking like shit in the morning. We know what to expect" I said and that got a laugh from both girls.

"Why must you be so mean to me? Come on Lucas, defend me on this pal" Jared said looking on to Lucas who just smiled

"What's to defend my dear friend? Its true anyway" Lucas replied with a smile and that made us laugh even more. Jared gave us each a scowl

"No Justice whatsoever!" Jared exclaimed

"How about you Lucas, slept well today?" Liana asked with her beaming smile

"Yes. Quite well and peacefully" Lucas calmly replied. Lucas had dark fair skin and curly hair as well as big muscular arms. You would mistake him for a brute at first glance but when you get to know him, he is quite peaceful and calm.

"Really?! You guys really skip me?!" Jared said. We really love to tease him that much

"We'll talk to you more when you shut up more. You're a blabber mouth sometimes" Liana retorted. Sadie smiled warily at her brother who was now seething.

"Um guys? You do realize we have a schedule here?"

Noelle approached us and gave us a stern look with a smirk mixed with it. She really tends to have an effect of making people quite

"Now, if you're done with blabbering about how you guys slept well, can we proceed with our daily workout? If we start now, we get to have a lot of free time" Noelle chimed

All of us agreed on that because more free time means more time for each other. Life in the institution is very boring but being with people who you can feel comfortable with can really make the boring ambience be worthwhile. It's one of the only few happiness that I have in this boring life

"I'm still surprised that you took us in Noelle. After all, it is hard to handle more than one pupil in the institution" Jared said with concern

"Yeah. Considering how we can be a mess together, you might age faster and that's saying somethin'" Liana added. She always did admire how she looks young even when she was really old

"Oh that's more than fine for me! I'm strong and I can handle little rascals like you guys plus, I can't leave little old Sadie now can I?" Noelle said as she brushed Sadie's head lightly, which made Sadie giggle

"But still, this might make you get tired more" Liana stated

"Oh shush! Mackie here is already a nutcase I have to worry about and I survived. What can 4 other nutcases be any harm?" Noelle replied as I gave her a scowl. That got some laughs from the others though except for Jared who only had a poker face to show.

Noelle started out with only me as her pupil. Back then, the others had their own handlers. Sadie and Jared however, shared a handler because they were siblings. But due to some increasing workload with other projects, an increase of staff had to be involved and their handlers were put in to action and had to abandon them. They were going to be put with other handlers but Noelle volunteered to take them in along with me, much to the worry of the higher ops. She did this because she always wanted me to have friends and when I did made friends with the four of them, Noelle learned to love them as much as she loved me. Plus, she wanted me to be with company from time to time. I was a big loner back then.

"Let's get all settled now shall we? You guys know your programs already. Come on now get starting. You know how hard it is to have a workout when the training grounds are packed" Noelle said and so we proceeded with our daily exercise. Liana and Sadie did jogs with 20 laps around the training grounds, Jared did some weight lifting exercises, and Lucas went for the punching bag. As for me, I started off with my jump rope exercises. I don't like it that much since I think its too girly but beggars can't be choosers. Doctor's orders

Half an hour later, the other pupils had arrived for their own workout programs. Most were surprised to see us already inside and doing our work. The other handlers looked disapprovingly at Noelle. They don't like it whenever Noelle did this to us because they see it as breaking the rules and possibly endangering the health of the pupils. She just gave them her usual smile and proceeded on in coaching us. She's so used to this that the mean looks are nothing to her now. I looked over them and they looked away. Good. I have built a reputation here in the institution over the years. This was mostly due to my Eximius abilities. Basically, my ability was that I can take on the attributes, abilities, and features of everything I touch, may they be living or non-living. Its kind of complicated. Its like for example, I touch let's say a snake. When I touch it, I gain its super flexible abilities or get super agility and jump higher when I touch a monkey or shoot electricity from my hands when I touch something with electricity, can turn my hand solid as a rock, and so on. Basically, I call myself an adapter or a universal everything in the words of Liana. Some respected me for that, some feared me, and some also resent me for it. I remembered back then when I first showed to everyone my powers. A lot got scared and hated me because of it. I'm just glad that people like my friends learned to really know me. They sort of gravitated towards me to

Liana herself has telekinetic powers. She can lift up objects with her mind and can also read other minds and detect emotions from others. Because of her powers, you really can't tell a lie on her and she will know what you really feel no matter how hard you try it. Plus, she always pulls pranks on the other kids with her powers; us included

Sadie can blend in on her surroundings. She's basically a human chameleon and she can be hard to find when she uses it. It kind of suits her actually. She's so timid and shy that she always gets picked on by the other kids, especially the mean ones. There are times she hides within us for support but whenever she's alone, she runs of to some place and turns invisible and it really doesn't take us a hard time to find her. You just have to follow the sobs. If it wasn't for the institution rules, I have beaten up the mean kids in retaliation

Jared shares my sentiments with this. Now he has technokinesis. He can control any electronics device and even create his own devices if given certain parts. Now he is always keen in using his powers. He would try to hack security panels to enter restricted sites or just get some extra snacks in the pantry, in which he was always caught and gets punished which were usually latrine duty in some facilities but there were times he got some severe punishments that got him to shaken and made Sadie even more paranoid

Lucas had the power of teleportation. He can move instantly from one place to another but he can only do that within a certain radius. Because of this, he was given a bio suppressor that he wears like a bracelet that limits his powers so he won't go teleporting anywhere in the institution or worse, go outside. For me, I thought it was unfair but Lucas insisted that it was okay and if it is needed, he will embrace it. He was always the nice guy of the bunch. Always following and accepting rules but we kind of try to seduce him in going to our excursions from time to time

As we finish up our last sets in our workout, we signaled Noelle that were done and bided us to come to her

"Alright guys! Base on your performances, I think you're all very fit and got tired less. That was a great improvement from last time

"Are you kidding me? Jared still can't keep up with all the pressure" I said smirking in Jared's direction

"Why does it have to be a lot of movement involved? I'm a thinker not a puncher!" Jared retorted between breaths

"Well you really need to suffer once in a while to achieve the goals that you have" Lucas calmly stated

"Well that's nothing for you. I mean, look at your muscles!" Jared replied

"What about them? They are already big as long as I remember" Lucas said with a grin

"Lighten will you Jared? You have big muscles too" Liana said. Both of them have muscular bodies for their young age and this was due to their training and exercise over the years but Lucas had bigger muscles to begin with even when we first met him.

"I just don't get it. Big muscles means bigger endurance right? That's what I've read at least" Jared said

"Big muscles just make you bulkier and maybe perhaps give you extra lifting power but it has nothing to do with your endurance. You have to have proper cardio to have good endurance – like your sister" I said looking over at Sadie who was beaming shyly. For a ten year old, she was fit for her age and she was the fastest out of all of us. Liana and I is a good second. When it comes to endurance

"Mackie's right. We have to have balance of cardio and body mass for our bodies. Tipping one of these scales can cause imbalance in your fitness" Noelle stated

"Well I have no problems with that, especially Mackie" Lucas said with a smug grin to Jared

"Now that you mentioned balance, Mackie does show that exact balance" Noelle said with a curious look at me

"Oh come on! There's nothing special about my body fitness" I said with a stern look

"You kind of do Mackie…you are very fast and strong in lifting heavy stuff" Sadie said timidly

"I'm actually envious of it sometimes on how she maintains such a body" Jared said looking down at me from head to toe

"What do you envy? Her perfect curves? Her big tits? Or both? Liana said with her goofy smile and that got everyone laughing except me

"Liana! Why include my tits on this?! Mind your own!" I said with a scowl and they just laughed even more. Aside from these annoying fat sacks that seem to mysteriously grow bigger every second, I have what doctors and handlers say, a perfect level of fitness. Sure I had a good amount of muscle mass but not that many. Too much muscle mass can slow you down and I want to be fast and strong built as well like my heroine –

"If I recall, training grounds are for trainings and workouts and not for messing around"

I scowled. We looked on to the direction of where the voice came from.

"Oh hello there Dana. What do you want?" I said in an annoyed tone. Dana Stilton is probably the most prideful person I have ever met. She always boasts of what she can do and how she always sees to it to make everyone feel that she's better than all of us. She, along with several of her Posse are complete bullies too. I had some trouble with her but I made sure to always fight back. She has long blonde hair that was tied up to a bun, prominent cheekbones that surprisingly frames her face perfectly. What really stands out to her was her arms. They were so bulky and huge for a girl. There were even some veins visible from there.

"Just reminding you that you should all be training and not goofing off" Dana said with a scowl on her face. The others looked on to her with contempt except for Sadie. She looked on with fear in her eyes. Dana was one of her major bullies in the institution

"Well for your information Da-numb! We're just about done unlike you. You shouldn't be slacking off you know" I said with a smirk. That got her as she made an irritated groan in her mouth. I really loved winding the bitch off

"I would have finished immediately if it weren't for you guys. There is just no day that you guys annoy me" Dana seethed

"Same goes for us Dana. The sight of you is just so freakish I could puke" I replied

"We even wish we can just unsee you" Liana added which made me chuckle

"Are you asking for a fight Mackenzie? I could cream you and your friends right here right now" Dana said she strode forward, closing the space between us. Everyone close to us got some apprehensive looks. They showed worry that a fight would start and that might just happen. Good thing that its just us having trouble here. The other pupils are too busy with their programs to notice us. I don't want any extra attention

"Hey knock it off Dana. You know how we don't condone that kind of behavior here" Noelle said interrupting us

"Oh please! As if you haven't broke some house rules Noelle. Don't attempt to be a saint here" Dana retorted and that got Noelle taken aback. She's getting on my nerves now

"Leave us alone Dana or I'll take action and you know it" I said to her with menace in my tone. This isn't the first we have face offs with Dana like this. I want to avoid trouble but if it can't be really be avoided, I won't run from it. Her Eximium abilities is supernatural strength. Once in a demonstration class, she lifted three full grown cows as if they were pillows. She also has a belief that with bigger arms, her strength would increase more hence, the monstrous biceps. She's the kind of person who thinks power is everything and those types of people are always bad news. I'm not scared of her strength though. She only knows how to punch hard. I know how to do different styles of combat

"Dana, we don't want any trouble. Stand down" Lucas said slowly as he looks at her with a stern face: a warning.

"Ever get sick of being in trouble?" Jared said but received a glare from Dana followed by flexing her arm, readying a punch at any moment

"Freak arms!" Sadie shouted

Dana heard this and it ticked her off more. She looked from me to Sadie and I don't like then glare she gives her

"Freak arms pipsqeak? Maybe you want to be served fist breakfast first then" Dana said as she cracks her knuckles in front of Sadie. The little kid in turn, became invisible. She could have stayed invisible completely had it not been for her clothes. They don't go along turning invisible with her

"Hurt her and you face me head on" I say to her

"Count me in!" Liana said as she strode forward

"I don't condone this but oh well" Lucas said going forward as well

"Guys! Be sensible! Let's not start a problem here!" Jared exclaimed. He always did worry about being in trouble especially involving me and Dana. I feel Sadie cling to me even harder and Noelle had a worried expression on her face. I look back at Dana and it looks like she's about to make a move. I admit, I want to punch her as well but I want to avoid it more.

"Dana Stilton! What is the meaning of this?!" A voice boomed from our side

A tall with dark fair skinned woman approached us. She had eyelashes that were quite long and has ash blonde hair that made it look like its shining when you aim some lights on it. She had a very pointed nose and tits that seemed way too big for a woman to have

"Hello Maryse…" Noelle said with a stern voice. Maryse is Dana's handler as well as several others who were as mean as her. While Dana looked more masculine for a woman, Maryse is a very feminine and really showed it off. She wears her standard handler jumpsuit uniform but had altered it to be very form fitting. I looked over the boys and I could see Jared having his mouth gaping at the sight of Maryse in contrast to Lucas who was not affected by the sexy figure. I found that kind of body form very weak

She ignored Noelle and proceeded to give Dana a disapproving look

"Now Dana, what did I told you about picking on people?" Dana inquired

Dana gave me another scowl but unclenched her fists

"Don't pick on anyone unless they're worthy of my fists" Dana replied still looking at me

"And are these….people worthy even of your presence?" Maryse inquired

"No….not at all" Dana said with venom in her tone

"Good to know you remember what I said. Save your strength for those who are with class" Maryse said looking at us now with a rather creepy and annoying smile

"You know Maryse, I expect you to be in control of your pupils with your caliber and whatnot" Noelle said in a slight cheery tone but I can detect that she had it mixed with contempt

"I am in control of them Noelle. How about you? You handle these kids as if they're uncivilized"

"Uncivilized?! Dana was the savage a while ago!" I replied

"Atatat…you are not to speak unless allowed to. I am only talking to your handler comprende?" Maryse said. That got my blood boiling. If there was one person who I hate other than Dana, it was Maryse. I unconsciously lifted my hand but two hands reached out to stop my hand. It was Liana. She shook her head, indicating that I should keep my cool. I also felt that Sadie was holding on to me even more.

"Leave one of my protégées alone Noelle and keep your own kids in check. As for you Dana, we need to talk later. And Noelle…..you will get in trouble soon for violating wakeup call rules. It applies to everyone including your rejects. I'll take my leave. Au revoir"

Maryse turned away and I wanted to punch her and Dana so bad. I tried to charge but Noelle and my friends kept me restrained

"Forget it Mackie…keep it cool girl" Liana said

"I just can't stand it when she always does that! You all know how I feel when we get picked on"

"We do..we really do but getting into trouble will only give us more trouble than peace"

"Liana's right Mackie….I don't want fights to happen too…" Sadie said who was now visible again

"Calm your feelings. It's just your emotions overflowing" Lucas calmy stated

"I believe we can take them with our powers Mackie but sometimes it's the coward's way that's the best to take" Jared added

I calm myself down and let my anger subside. It wasn't really worth it to pick on fights especially this early in the morning

"Those two just gets on my nerves" Mackie said

"Anything just irritates you huh dear Mackie" Noelle said as she smiled.

"How can you handle that Maryse during your handler meetings? She has some sort of superiority complex" I asked

"Well that's my little secret. As for maryse, we just ignore her superiority rants" Noelle replied

"And how dare she says we're rejects! I'll show her!" I said. I noticed at the word reject, Sadie flinched. She always hated that word and how she was picked on because her powers were just for hiding

"No need for that. We all know who we are. Besides, our powers are waaaay cooler than theirs" Liana said

"But my powers…" Sadie started but I interrupted

"Are cool too Sadie. Even if it just turns you invisible" I interrupted. That made Sadie smile and perhaps got her hopes up again. No way will I make her, and any of my friends feel bad among themselves. Noelle and Liana gave me a nod of approval on what I said

"Don't forget our martial arts training as greater than theirs as well" Jared said

"I might reconsider yours though" Lucas said and that made us chuckle.

"Liana's right. We're rejects if we only think ourselves as rejects. Let's live our lives the way that shows the opposite of what they said" I say to them and they all voiced their approval and seemed to made them feel better. I don't want us to be let down by others. By my rules, we won't be shaken

We heard a beep and Noelle looked over her watch

"Oh my! Shush now kids. It's time for our early session with Dr. Shane"

We groaned. Dr. Shane is a very good and kind doctor but the tests that he and the other doctors do are quite tiring and painful to endure and we always do it 5 times a month

"Do we have to have checks? Its makes us tired quicker than usual" I said

"I hate stress tests with doctors!" Jared said

"But Dr. Shane makes it less painful for us" Sadie said

"Well you have a point on that. He does have ways to make it endurable" I say

"And fun at the same time! I mean, who gives out free food and secret stuff after every stress test" Liana said with the secret part being said quietly. Aside from Noelle, Dr. Shane was our main provider for contraband stuff and hidden treats

"Let's go now so we can be done early and I know you will be having fun with today's session" Noelle said

"How can you tell? Does he have some goodies for us again?" I whispered

"Better than that…he accessed some online videos again and we saved up videos of the outside world, including latest adventures of Fusion for you guys to watch" Noelle whispered

That got us excited. We tidied and showered ourselves and got dressed in our jumpsuits and went on with Noelle to go to Dr. Shane's lab. We get excited with the goods Noelle and Dr. Shane gives us but nothing excites us more than having us show us what its like in the outside world and of course, seeing our heroes in action: Fusion. I can't wait to see and try out the moves of each and every one of the Fusion members. Especially Hit Girl


	2. Chapter 2: Fusion Sightings

**Chapter 2: Fusion Viewing**

 **Location:** **Tricell research plant Alpha, Classified pinpoint**

 **Mackie's POV**

I was now back at the elevator again, going up to the main sectors of the institution. Along with Noelle, I was now accompanied by my friends, Liana, Sadie, Jared, and Lucas.

All of us now wore our jumpsuits, our standard uniform in the institution. They were form fitting and mostly in black but each of us have a different highlight color on our suit. Mine was with white highlights. Liana's was blue. Sadie's was green and so was Lucas' jumpsuit. Jared had yellow highlights in his jumpsuit. Each color was not for show. It indicated category. By that, I meant to what type of power each pupil has. Blue represented neural related abilities or powers related in using your mind. Green depicted strategic and stealth related powers. Yellow depicted computer and technical related powers. As for white, it represented unrecorded power types or powers that for the institution, are strange and unusual and used in what they call unorthodox ways. For me, it just meant I'm a special little snowflake

We got off the elevator and made our way into the main hall of the institution. The hall was massive and ivory in color. Several pillars that rose up to the ceiling adorned the hall. At the center of the hall, was a circular counter that had three people at the center all focused on the monitors in front of them. On our left, 3 doors were present and the same number of doors were present on our right. Up ahead at the opposite end of the hall was a massive door that was adorned with grey colors with black and yellow intricate patterns that form the institution's crest that was also painted in the central floor of the hall: A large boat sailing through strong currents of water that was enclosed in a circle. We took the middle door on the left to head for the medical and laboratory facilities. I stopped for a short while looking at the huge door at the end.

"Mackie dear? You okay dear?" Noelle said beside me

"Yeah I'm okay…..that leads outside right?" I replied still looking at the door

"Yes it does dear. You always ask me that every time we pass it"

"Oh you know…..just a habit that I picked up I guess"

"Well there's no harm in it. Come on and Dr. Shane is waiting for us. We don't want to delay the good stuff now do we?"

"Sure you don't want some help with those?" I asked Noelle who was now carrying four more bags with her

"I'm fine Mackie. I can take this all. Its –"

"yeah yeah institution rules. For our own good. No extra strain for us" I cut off.

I smiled at Noelle and we all proceeded to the medical facilities. It was true that I have a habit of looking at the large door in the main hall. It was because of the thing beyond those doors that I crave so much to see

The door leading to the medical facility opened automatically as we faced it. The facility was a smaller hall but the walls were mostly consisting of glass windows that shows the different rooms on the other side that contains various equipment for medical purposes such as a stretcher, operating tools that were being prepared by the medical staff inside as well as cabinets that have different bottles and canisters of medicine. We can't however, just enter the rooms that easily. Each door is programmed for certain people to be allowed access only. We may be handled by the same handler but the five of us have different medical staff assigned to us thus, are assigned different medical rooms to go to. Mine was in the furthest end of the medical facility hall so just imagine having diarrhea and getting it checked on while trying not to shit the floor and go to your assigned medical room which as I said, on the furthest part of the medical hall.

We waved on to the people who were inside the rooms. The medical staff waved happily on Noelle but when it came to us pupils, there are some different reactions. It was either they just gave us a look with no emotions in their faces or they would scowl at us. It really bothers us especially me. I felt that sometimes, we were treated as something dangerous by these people

We proceeded further until the glass partitions had diminished from our view and we entered deeper in the hall that had dim lighting making the grey colored hall darker than usual. This part is now the laboratories wing. The doors as well in this part of the hall appeared to be heavier and sturdy than the other parts of the facility. They also have labels that depicts that their laboratories and what kind of things were being conducted in those laboratories. Things such as bio engineering, evolution observation, cell anatomy and other things that are too much for someone in a young age to comprehend that easily.

"Wonder what they're doing inside those doors?" Sadie asked

"Some things that might scare the hell out of you" Jared said

"Oh! I don't think I wanna go inside them…." Sadie replied shyly as she inched further with Jared

"Can you stop scaring her like that Jared? Geez you're her brother" I said as I gave Jared a scowl

"What? Its true that something scary is inside those doors" Jared replied

"But we can't be sure about what's inside there Jared. Might be something simple" Lucas stated

"Or something awesome and fun!" Liana added

"Ever the adrenaline junkie Liana" I laughed at her

"Don't worry Sadie. It may be something awesome behind those doors like Liana and Lucas said. If it's scary like your crazy brother said or your crazy brother in particular…." I said as I gave Jared another scowl which made him flinch

"I'll protect you from the nasty stuff okay?"

"Okay! I trust you Mackie. You're strong so I know you can do it!" Sadie said as her smiled returned

"Awww such a sweet moment" Noelle butted in

"H-hey I can protect her too you know!" Jared said

"Oh please Mackie would do most of the work Jared" Liana said

"Correction, I will do all the work" I added as Liana laughing and so the Sadie and Noelle. Lucas simple smiled

"NO justice even on defending my sister!" Jared moaned

"You are our butt monkey after all" I said to Jared

"You look like one too…" Sadie laughed at his brother

"Oh great now my timid sister is picking on me"

It was rare for Sadie to do some winding up but she can do it perfectly well when given the right mood especially when her brother is involved.

We took a right in a fork in the hall and then stopped at the door at the end. Like all the other doors in the laboratory wing, it was big and sturdy but this door sported a much lighter color of white and had the following labels

 _Dr. Shane Baker_

 _Eximium Research and Welfare_

 _Always smile. It helps with the process_

"Huh….I don't remember those words…." I noticed

"Well I did overheard Dr. Shane say that he want to ease us pupils when having checkups and stress tests. Maybe this is it" Noelle said

"Well seems like it really does help. I feel less nervous now with the stress test" Liana said

"Simple yet effective way to calm one's mind" Lucas said with a smile

"Eh…I'm not convinced…" Jared said

"You're always pessimistic about stuff bro" Sadie moaned to her brother

"Let' get this over with already. I'm starting to get hungry" I said a little excitedly

"Hungry for food? Or hungry for fuuuuuusion" Liana said with the last part being a whisper

"Shhhh the walls have ears" I added

"Whoops. Sorry. Excited to see them too! Can you blame me?" Liana replied

"Not really come to think of it." I said

Noelle then went for a small panel on the right of the door and pressed a button. A static noise was heard from the panel once Noelle pressed the button and then she pushed another one again and the static noise suddenly disappeared

"Hey doc!" Noelle said in the panel

"Noelle? Is that you? Are all of you here already?" A mellow male voice said from the panel

"Yup. Me plus five little rascals all accounted for!' Noelle replied

"And who are the little rascals again Noelle?" I said firmly

"Oh my bad! Correction doc, that would be me, little Sadie, and four other rascals all accounted four" Noelle replied with her usual sweet smile

I scowled at her along with Liana and Jared. Lucas just chuckled as if it's a given fact and Sadie gave her own sweet little smile to Noelle

"Make that five Noelle because you're a rascal in your own terms" I said with a smug look on her

"Macks's right Noelle. We know it especially her considering she's the rascal queen" Liana said with a snigger

"Hey!"

"Oh man, that was too much!" Jared laughed. Sometimes I get no respect here

"Ahhhh I see that it's really you guys. I recognize that booming rascal voice from anywhere" Come in…come in" The mellow voice said as every one of us entered the room once it was unlocked. Dr. Shane's lab was thrice the size of our rooms. Kind of like three of our room combined together or maybe even more. The walls were of bluish grey that have countertops on the bottom ends of the wall. The countertops also had different things such as chemistry equipment, microscopes, beakers and test tubes that contain blood samples and who knows what bowel fluid it came from, and some scattered papers and some monitors that display pictures and words that are just too hard to understand for just anyone. At the right side of the room is a long j shaped sofa that was neatly kept, obviously for Dr. Shane's guests. Despite the chemicals, the lab smelled of citrus and apple. Probably due to the fruits he always keeps in his personal mini refrigerator that was right next to the sofa. In the center, there was a long table that housed several objects that was scattered. At the back of the table that was a few distance away, was a stretcher bed that was inside a huge, cylindrical tube that was big enough to house a person inside. Beside the tube was a chair and a computer that was attached to the tube via wires and circuitry. This was the standard issue, med scanner for the medical facility of the institution that was used for checkups and body stats gathering. At the furthest wall up front was another a separate desk that had a large computer and several books piled up. Up on the wall, hung a big monitor screen that reflected the display of the computer in the desk. Seated in front of that desk, was Dr. Shane. The good doctor had thinning, white hair and a sort of pudgy face that a bit oily. He had big eyes and a firm cheek and very firm lips for a man. He wore a black t-shirt that was under a long, white lab coat and brown jeans. Normally, doctors in the institution wore leather shoes but Dr. Shane always wore sneakers that had weird designs on them. Noelle mentioned that at one time, the other doctors called him Nut doctor because of his get up. We think he was cool for that for going against the status quo. Dr. Shane turned around on his swivel chair and gave us all a big smile

"Good morning Kids! A bit early for your checkups don't you think?" Dr Shane said

"Good morning Doc!" We all said together

"Blame Noelle. She broke the wakeup call rules again" I said with a smirk

"Really now? That might get you guys in trouble. Especially you Noelle. Anyway…how's your morning so far everyone?" Dr. Shane said cheerfully but at the same time, he looked to Noelle a Knowing look of concern which Noelle just replied a smile to him

"We did get in trouble Doc…Dana picked on us again" Sadie said

"Dana again? Did her friends also picked on you?" Dr. Shane asked with concern on his expression

"No just Dana and her bitch of a handler Maryse going all bitchy on us as usual" I said

"They're always like that Doc! We didn't even do anything!" Liana said with her arms outstretched dramatically

"We were just being happy go lucky and picking on Jared good naturedly as usual" I added and gave Jared a sweet smile while he gave another scowl on me

"Perhaps it's because Dana wanted dibs on Jared first" Lucas said

"On picking on me?! I'd rather get on by you guys! At least you don't involve fists and pain in the mix" Jared said

"There was almost a fist fight that was brewing between Mackie and Dana" Liana said

"A fist fight?!" Dr. Shane exclaimed

"I didn't want that to happen but she was testing my patience especially when she looked on punching Sadie" I said

"She didn't even listen to Noelle who was a handler and therefore an official" Lucas added

"Sadie did say she had freak arms which was true and real funny on her part" Liana laughed.

"I was really proud of my sister here by just saying that" Jared said as he gave her little sister a smile in which Sadie returned one of her own

"Bad brother skills" Lucas teased to Jared

"Oh please Lucas knock it off" Jared replied with a smile

"Well those are some interesting events I can say but did the fist fight happen every one?" Dr. Shane said while he gave me his knowing look this time

"Thankfully no fist fight happened doc and it was thanks to…Maryse" Noelle said sheepishly

"Maryse? Well that's good to know. That Dana Fellow can still follow instructions after all" Dr. Shane said with a sigh of relief

"She….wasn't really exactly stopping the brewing chaos because it was bad…" Liana said

"She stopped it because she thought that we didn't have 'class' as she pointed it out and that it was a waste of time for Dana or any of her pupils that she deems 'superior' to even lay a finger on us!" I added angrily

"Plus, she kind of told Noelle off…and that she was going to get in trouble soon" Jared said

"Well….that seems like a very eventful encounter. Maryse is Maryse after all….she was like that even from the beginning. I'll try to talk to the higher ops on disciplinary actions regarding this debacle with Dana and Maryse and perhaps have a talk with those two…I'll also have a nice chat with you Noelle about certain things…" Dr. Shane said

Dr. Shane was the scientist that was responsible for spearheading Project Eximium, the research of our powers and the other kids that have them. He was also our main physician and also our unofficial counselor besides Noelle. The last part because he has a very strong connection with the higher ops of the institution and most of the time, got us out of sticky situations and severe disciplinary actions. Noelle is our mediator for the higher ops as well and defends us on the troubles we have from time to time but sometimes, she can't do anything about the actions implemented on us by the higher ops if we misbehave or do something they don't like unlike Dr. Shane who, takes care of things Noelle can't handle and out of her hands already. If it wasn't for Doc, we may have not been having that much fun in our lives anymore and fun here is very limited. I asked Dr. Shane several times how he can pull strings up with the higher ops for us but like Noelle, he also has his secrets and just replies with a smile which was Noelle's mellowed out version of a smile.

"But I must commend you Mackenzie….not only did you stood up for your friends, you did it with no violence this time" Dr. Shane said and beamed at me. I felt myself blush on that

"I know what you mean Doc! Mackie is usually a disaster waiting to happen" Liana pitched in

"And also a ticking time bomb sometimes" Noelle added and that made everyone laugh even me

It was true. I'm usually hot headed and everything used to get on my fucking nerves. I associate with it with the persecution I got from the other kids when I was younger. I haven't even met my friends back then and Noelle was the only one who can calm my nerves but even she had a hard time with my bitch ass attitude. Now, its still the same for me but not that severe anymore. At least I hope so. I don't want to be a bitch to my friends but there were the occasional outbursts.

"Right….so shall we start the checkup? We've been talking so far but no checkups. You all know why you're here right?" Dr. Shane started off again

We proceeded with the usual checkups. Each of us laid down on the cylindrical tube at the center of the room and just waited for the check up to be done. The tube also had two, larger rings outside the glass tube that went up and down over us, scanning our vital signs. We came out clean and fresh and Dr. Shane was very happy of the results, even when the device detected mild emotional turmoil from me due to my earlier outbursts at the training grounds but he frowned when Sadie was done with her scan

"Sadie dear, it looks like you had multiple stress stimulation on your body…is everything okay sweety?"

"I'm fine Dr. Shane…just feel a little sleepier that's all" Sadie smiled sweetly

"Are you sure dear? You didn't use your powers earlier on?" Dr. Shane asked

"I…um…"

"She…kind of turned invisible a while ago when she got scared of Dana" I said. All of us hated admitting we used our powers in an excess. See, that's the thing about our powers is that although we can do 'phenomenal feats' as the institution says, it's not technically free for all usage. In exchange for using our powers, we get tired really fast and it takes a great toll hit on our bodies. It's a real bitch really. Try doing amazing shit like lifting a heavy rock and then suddenly feeling very tired and being flattened by said rock being lifted. Shit's not so amazing now huh? That's why we are always obligated to exercise and do our recreational martial arts and weapons training every day. We work hard to train our bodies and in turn, have our bodies be used to the stress so that when we use our powers, we last longer in doing it.

Sadie looked ashamed and avoided Dr. Shane's gaze. Doc just smiled at her and got closer to her

"Well no harm done Sadie. I'm actually very impressed with you. Unlike the last test results, according to these new results, you can take on bigger thresholds of stress"

"Um….excuse me?" Sadie asked confused

"Uhh no offense Doc but in English please?" I said which made us giggle a bit

"Sorry about that dear commoners" Dr. Shane joked

"It means Sadie's body is getting used on using her powers. She gets tired less and is beginning to be stronger"

"Way to go dear! You have showed great improvement!" Noelle said

"I gotta hand it to you Saids, the animal in you is starting to get out" Liana said

"I'm so happy for you Sadie! No wonder you didn't complain when you hid earlier behind me!" I added. The little girl is starting to blush

"Fantastic dear sister! Now you can hide longer than usual" Jared said

"Wow! Nice support there Jared" I said sarcastically

"Hey, I didn't mean that as an insult! I care about my sister too you know" Jared replied which made Sadie giggle. Perhaps she did not really take it as an insult

"Perhaps Jared should be the one who needs invisibility powers. Suits him really well" Lucas said to Jared with a smirk

"Oh you cannot be more right Lucs. Maybe he'll use it forever" Liana sniggered and we all laughed at that

'Eh, I think I might do that.." Jared relented

"Ahaha okay kids, everything seems in order and all of you are in perfect health. Looks like we you guys won't have any problems with your stress tests later on" Dr. Shane announced

I felt a mix of determination at that announcement and looking over my friends, I can see that they kind of feel the same way. Stress tests is the period of the day when we try to test and improve our powers and see if we can last more in using it. We love it because we get to experiment on what to do with our powers and how we can improve it and also see how long our bodies can last now in using our powers. Its also mixed with combat training as well. If you're wondering why have combat training, it's in the institution's curriculum and they only stated that it may come in handy one day. I don't know why we need such a thing as combat training but hey, I questioned how they run this place a long time ago and I was only met by short monologues

"I am so stoked for stress test! I could really use my powers there and I wanted to try something for a long time now!" I said and I really was excited on what I was about to try

"I just hope I don't blow up stuff again while trying to assemble computer parts and hacking some" Jared said with a sigh

"Perhaps you won't this time. Perhaps you'll blow up the whole training grounds" Lucas said

"You know, for a guy with less talk, you sure do love winding me up" Jared replied which elicited a smirk from Lucas

"Well I can't wait too. Wanted to try if I can lift bigger stuff now telepathically like the med scanner" Liana said as she stretched out her right hand and looked intently on the med scanner. The huge scanner, in turn, start shaking and seemed to be starting to rise up but then it suddenly stopped shaking with Liana putting her hand in her head

"Felt the stress already. Need to save up for later if I want to do it" Liana said with a sheepish smile

"Don't fucking overdo it Liana or you might blow your brains to shit" I said to her with a smile

"Oh come on! You know how much that rush makes me feel so good" Liana said with a smile.

"Sometimes I get weirded out by you sometimes.." I mutter out

"And you still love me nonetheless Macks. You know you can't last without my nuttiness" Liana replied sweetly

"Oh please as if I still haven't got used to your fucking nutiness"

"Mackenzie Adams! Language!" Noelle said to me as she points a finger at me. I just gave her a smirk in reply.

"I think I'll try to see how long I can stay invisible now and I wanna know if my clothes can stay invisible with me" Sadie said with a big smile

"That would be a great goal little one. Considering how hard it is to hide with your clothes is still seen" Lucas said to Sadie

"Is it possible though? I kind of wonder if she can truly be invisible completely without completely being naked" I said and I realized I just embarrassed Sadie and judging on how she blushes, that confirms it.

"You had to mention being completely invisible by being completely naked huh Mackie?" Jared said as he looked at me with a sarcastic look

"I'm sorry hehe? You know what happened last time Sadie turned invisible and I'm just concerned about her" I offered as Jared went to his sister and covered her ears

"And lucky that we were the ones who found her instead of other kids who may have seen her naked! Don't listen to Mackie's voice of embarrassment Sadie. Your bro will always protect you from anything even from bad words from she bitches like Mackie" Jared said as I scowled in return

"It's okay...I understand that mackie just wants the best for me and I'm pretty sure I just heard you say something I wasn't suppose to hear" Sadie replied to us and the last part that she said made me burst out laughing and Jared being the one who was blushing now

"Uhhh…..kind of forgot about that" jared said

"So much for protecting your sister even from bad words" Lucas said

"Oh shut your fucking trap Lucas!" Jared replied

"That's two times now Jared" Lucas replied back as the others had joined in laughing at the debacle

"How about you Lucas? Any plans on testing something in stress test later on?" I inquired him

"Well I do like to see how far I can really teleport now but with this thing in my wrist, I really can't find out about it" Lucas said as he indicated his power supressor in his left wrist

"That's too bad...really wish we could see your true potential" I sadly said to Lucas

"Well rules are rules, we can't do anything about it. They deemed me as having powers that can break certain institutional rules including trespassing to restricted sites . Perhaps I will improve incorporating my powers in combat training" He said with a smile on us. It was a shame that among us, Lucas was the one to have his powers suppressed. It would really be awesome to see his teleportation abilities full force. I'd love to have that kind of ability and if it was without limit, Lucas could really go outside anytime he wants. That thought alone really made me think things

"We still have a couple of hours before breakfast starts but it may be best to wait for the hour to join with the other pupils in breakfast. We don't want the higher ops to be suspicious on us" Noelle said with a wink

"Well it's your mess so you'll be the only one to get in trouble?" I said to Noelle with a smirk

"Oh yeah...didn't think about that. I thought that I'd put you all in danger for disciplinary action" Noelle replied

"You are such a ditz Noelle honestly.."

"Well..if you still have extra time thanks to good old Noelle here, I think it's time for what you really came for " Dr. Shane happily said

We cheered on and Dr. Shane turned on the wall mounted monitor so we can have a full view on everything playing in his computer. Noelle also went for the mini fridge and grabbed some fruits saying that it can be an appetizer for breakfast which was perfect timing considering we were a bit hungry now. Liana in turn, outstretched her right hand and made the fruits in Noelle's hands float towards us and then proceeds to spin it around us. I lightly jab her shoulder and she relented and dropped the fruit on our heads

"You are such a prankster sometimes" I said to her

"Well I expect you get used to it already considering I do it everyday" Liana replied with a wink of her eyes

It was good that despite the restrictions in the institution, there exist good people like Dr. Shane to show us what the outside world looks like especially our life heroes: Fusion

We looked on the monitor and saw that Dr. Shane is already playing a slideshow of pictures that have in them things such as trees, clouds, oceans, rivers, and of course, the sky in all its rich blue glory. I also loved the sky when it's night time with all the stars in them. Back when we were younger, we were just taught this in our classes but none of our instructors ever showed what they were like. I was the one that pitched in Dr. Shane if he had any idea on what these strange things look like. To our surprise, he showed us pictures of them. At first, some of us were scared of them because Dr. Shane said that some of them are massive to look at. Liana even peed in her jumpsuits once but as days go by, we were fascinated about these things. Things that were not dull and mechanical. Things that are true beauty to look at. Things not ever found in this dull place..

"I won't get tired of gazing through these.." I muttered

"Me too. I want to and find out what the ocean really feels like" Liana said

"Those trees look very serene to see." Lucas mutters out

"Too bad we're all stuck here and not allowed to see the outside world" Jared sadly said

This is what I hate about this fucking institution. It's all routine and the same scenario all over again every single fucking day of our lives. We wanted to see for ourselves what everything looks like outside these gray walls but all the staff of the institution tells us is that we don't need to associate ourselves with it and only focus on what were tasked to do. I thought of it as pure bullshit. I thought about escaping this place but it's not really that easy with all eyes on you and I want to do it in a way where I can bring my friends with me

"I wanna see Fusion now! I wanna see Psyche in action!" Sadie said

"I kind of agree with her on that Doc! Wanna practice some of their moves now!" I said and the rest cheered on

"Okay okay here it is. Lucky you guys that I found recent footage of Fusion in action and not just riding the streets" Dr Shane said as he started rummaging through in his computer and then pointing and clicking on something that had the words, "youtube" on it After that, he typed in Fusion and instantly, it showed several videos of our vigilante hero idols. Doc proceeded to click on the one on the very top. It was Dr. Shane who influenced us, including Noelle in loving Fusion. He had a fascination for them and what they stood for. He always considered them as his heroes and now, so have we

The video played immediately and it was of Fusion riding in the road of the city known as Chicago that had many tall structures dotted around. They consisted of 7 people in motorcycles and two vehicles with four wheels. The motorcycles had the colors, purple, green with a mix of yellow, dark blue, tan, grey, and red with blue colors. I have easily recognized them. Hit Girl, my heroine, was the one in purple obviously and is the no holds barred leader of Fusion and leading with her is the massive Kick Ass in his green and yellow glory. The one in dark blue was the elusive Shadow which is really speeding up on the road really fast and seems to be gaining speed with Hit Girl. Right behind her in the tan color is jackal with knives gleaming on the side of his thighs and have that weird helmet that had two pointed protrusions on top. The one in full grey was Petra who sported her Katana on her back who was seemed to be gaining speed as well like Shadow. The one in red and blue, was Psyche who was the smallest of the group with her cape billowing behind her back as she raced past everyone. I thought the cape billowing in the wind while riding the motorcycle was really cool.

The large vehicles behind them were Hound and Iron Hide as they kept up with the seven riders despite their large size.

"They are so cool as always!" Liana exclaimed

"No kidding! I wanna ride like them someday!" I said excitedly

"With that kind of attitude, the institution might not consider you allowed to ride such a machine" Noelle chuckled

"As if they even allow us at all even though we see them in the parking lots" I replied

"Fuck me shadow is waaay too hot! I really wonder what she really looks like under that mask?" jared said as he focused in looking at Shadow

"Careful, on what I heard, Shadow is with Jackal" Dr. Shane said

"No way! That just might be a coincidence" Jared said

"Oh please you just want to fuck Shadow!" I said

"Despite her nice figure, I mostly prefer Mist over Shadow or any of the females for that matter" Jared retorted

I looked over Sadie and she was eyeing the young rider Psyche. It was no mystery for us that of all Fusion, Psyche was her favorite along with a certain Fusion member. Kind of disturbs me since everytime I see Psyche in action, she's very brutal in fighting

"Psyche's really going fast but she's in last place" Sadie said with a pout on her face. I laughed at that remark

"Well Sadie, they aren't really racing. It's a strategy. They stay like that so that they won't get attacked easily" I explained to her

"So she's in last because she has to do something really cool?" Sadie said her smile returning

"Yup. Really cool stuff like how she threw her blades straight to her enemies" I said as Sadie smiled further. She really hates it when Psyche is underestimated or beaten up

"They may not be racing but two of them are. Shadow and Petra seems to be racing on" Liana said

"We'll never know now can we? If they're racing, wonder who's faster?" I said

"All I know is, I'm always behind my idol. Go Petra!"

Liana is a Petra fan and she's well proud of it. One time, she painted the blue highlights of her jumpsuit to grey using some food coloring she found or rather, sneaked off from the cafeteria much to the dismay of Noelle and probably her room in when I looked, was a huge mess of grey goo

"You want to go through her moves again Liana?" I asked

"Totally! I hope they go into action. I want to know further how Petra can be so flexible" Liana said with wonder in her eyes

"How about you? Looking forward to go through Hit Girl and her guns and blades?" Liana asked me

"You bet! Want to be able to further up the training ante" i said

It was no secret that I was the big Hit Girl fan among us. I mean who wouldn't like Hit Girl? She's so cool and very talented in her fighting skills as well as making up really good one liners. Its also no secret that Hit Girl had influenced my potty mouthing. Kick Ass was another favorite of mine too because man he's so sturdy! No can almost knock him down! I love the rest of Fusion nonetheless. I once tried to absorb metal while wielding blades during training so I can have Hit Girl's skills and Kick Ass ' sturdiness. I'd be the ultimate fighting machine! At least that's what I first thought after I went slow and always tripped down. When you become hard as a rock, you tend to be heavy. Perhaps I'll research more on sturdy materials that are light

"Hope to see Jackal in action. Those knife throws are really exceptional. If only I can master that and incorporate teleportation in them." Lucas mused

Lucas is the Jackal fan. It was also because of Jackal that he became fascinated with knives.

We watched on and Fusion suddenly came to a halt in a good distance in front of a big junction on the road that had vehicles scattered around. They unmounted their bike and approached with their weapons drawn and as they got a certain distance, bullets erupted from scattered vehicles and Fusion took cover in the other vehicles. There was madness as bullets fly left and right everywhere on the video. The footage started shaking and someone, probably the one capturing the video was saying some random shit. The video steadied and we could see the action that's happening. It looked like Fusion couldn't go further but suddenly, Iron Hide and Hound caught up and stopped besides the motorcycles and then several vigilantes went out from the vehicles, 2 from Hound and 5 from Iron Hide. The ones from Hound were both female based on their figure. One was colored red and wielded twin guns on each hand. The other one was colored orange and from behind her, she armed herself with two thin yet deadly looking swords in each hand.

"I don't recognize these two. Are they new Fusion members?" I asked Dr. Shane

"Yes. They just came to the limelight recently. The one in the red is called Raven and the one in Orange is named Foxtail"

"They seem cool too with all those weapons and- oh shit! did that Foxtail girl behead that guy?!" I exclaimed as the vigilante Foxtail just cut off another man's head

"That is one bloody slice!" Noelle said

"Should I be even watching this?" Sadie asked still transfixed in the monitor

"Yeah, good question. Why AM I allowing you to watch this?" Jared said in exasperation

"Because you're one strange brother Jared" Lucas added

Hit Girl was with Raven shooting the people we deemed as the bad guys all around them. One guy had an opening behind Hit Girl but Kick Ass blocked it with his bulk. Hit Girl turned to Kick Ass but someone sidekicked her in the head. Raven and Kick Ass tried to help her but was sidekicked in the head as well. All seemed lost but then the guys or should I say, kids from Iron Hide have arrived and helped them

"It's Wildcat!" Sadie excitedly said. Along with Psyche, the vicious wildcat was her favorite vigilante. I'm pretty sure this was because of her claws

The brown vigilante wildcat was extending her cool looking claws and sliced it on the guys who ambushed Hit Girl. 3 other young vigilantes joined in the fight and proceeded in melee combat. One was in dark green coloring and wielding a small sword and one was in pure black and he wielded twin large blades. The other one, was also new to me as this kid had teal coloring with camouflage designs. She also looked like a girl based on her figure. She went to where Foxtail and Psyche were and shot bullets from her pistols and rammed a large knife up a man's throat.

"Trojan and Splinter! I thought they wouldn't appear" Liana said

"Sure they would! when there's Wildcat, there's Trojan and Splinter. There the ultimate kid trio of Fusion" I said. It was true. Everytime we watch Fusion videos, Wildcat is always accompanied by Trojan and Splinter with Trojan being the more prominent partner of Wildcat. It was fitting considering they seem like a perfect pair in battle. If no Trojan and Splinter appear when Wildcat appears, she's usually with Jackal.

"Who's that one in teal though? She seems new as well" Liana asked

"Huh..I did hear about Foxtail and Raven before but not that one. Any idea who that might be Doc?" Noelle said

"I honestly don't know who she is. She may be just recently new" Dr. Shane asked. Perhaps in the near future we might know

"Whoever she is, she is good with a knife. I like her already" Lucas said with a smile.

"It's always about knives with you Lucas" I said to him

"It's a strange fascination yes but I like it" Lucas replied

"Makes me nervous honestly" Jared Added

We watched on and I intently watched how they fight especially how Hit Girl fights. Every one of her kicks, punches, back bends and other badassery is so awesome. I really need to remember those moves. I really wanna be like her

"Nice! Mist is in action! She is so curvy!" Jared hooted as the light blue clad Mist had arrived on the scene to help Kick Ass and Hit girl. Jared really loved Mist and even said he would like to meet her someday. Something tells me it's not just because she want to shake her hand in person

The video showed the bad guys thinning and running away and Fusion standing victorious. The crown around cheer for them. They started to ride their vehicles and make their leave but not before Psyche, who took notice of the man videotaping the scene, waved her hands as if saying hi and proceeds to ride off with her other vigilante comrades and the video ends there

"They're as awesome as always! Especially when Hit Girl sliced everyone in one blinking move!" I said excitedly

"Psyche was awesome too along with Wildcat. I wish I had a cape like Psyche" Saide said with a smile

"Did you see what Petra did a while ago? She threw her Katana and it hit right in the baddie's face! Also, that Foxtail made heads fly out!" Liana squealed

"I was just focused on Mist and Shadow actually…." Jared admitted

"The knife wielders, Jackal and the new vigilante was great as well. Truly remarkable" Lucas added

"Shame that Medic was not around. She would have bashed them on but at least Kick Ass was there" Noelle said

"Hope I remember those moves! I want to try them later" I said. Dr. Shane chuckled on to us

"Glad you enjoyed the show. I'll let you guys know if there are new videos of Fusion and any other things I can show all of you. I don't want anyone of you to be bored by the limited things in the institution" Dr. Shane announced

"Well it seems that it will be breakfast soon. Let's go on rolling guys. We don't want to be late" Noelle hummed

"Of what? Dull breakfast? Doc's fruits earlier is much tastier than those shitty food" I said

"Again Mackie, Language!"

"Hmmmm fine!"

We thanked Dr. Shane and went on to breakfast along with Noelle

"Don't forget kids, keep certain things quiet" Dr. Shane said with a wink

"Yes Doc! Lips are sealed always!" We all said together and went on our way

"Noelle, come talk to me later in the afternoon okay?" Dr. Shane said

"Sure doctor no problem" Noelle replied

I have no idea what Noelle and Dr. Shane talks about during their private moments. I once asked Noelle what's the deal about it but she only says to us that it's something I'm not supposed to dwell on or you're too young to understand thing. Either way, I don't let it bother me anymore. It's not like it's something bad about me or the rest of us

My mind is still racing with excitement on what we watched and based on everyone else's reactions, they have the same feeling for it. I just hope that breakfast being served doesn't give us food poisoning and hinder our training. I want to try out those moves done by Fusion. Must be awesome to be trained under Hit Girl and Kick Ass. One day if I ever got out of here, I'll find them and join them

 **Dr. Shane's POV**

There's just isn't a dull day with those people. Always brighten up my day seeing them. I handled other kids too but none caused more spontaneous events than those 6 especially Mackie. The girl may have one foul mouth but her eagerness and outlook always prevails.

I look over the results of their checkups and all seemed to be in perfect order. That is more than good to know. using their Eximium abilities really gives a strain to the body of the user. It can lead to some severe complications if not used properly. Sadie in particular, had me worried since she often used her powers in short notice when scared and that can have dangerous effects on her. With these results and her improvement, I can see that she can be fine as well as the rest of them. Liana usually overdoes using her telekinetic powers much to my charging and Jared sneaks off hacking computer systems of the doors holding restricted areas for the students. I have no problem with Lucas because he can't really do much in his current state with a suppressor though we can't be too careful about him as well. Mackie is also improving well. Back then, she was very stubborn and doesn't really do her trainings and workouts at first. My accidental reveal of Fusion to her however, changed all that and made it an inspiration not only for her, but for her friends to train harder and be more prominent in using their powers. Certain actions are done to pupils not excelling in using their powers. I am aware of those certain actions and all of them very brutal. I'm not about to let those kids suffer those actions. It's my sworn duty to make sure those kids are safe and be able to roam free in the world one day. My biggest concern however, is dear Mackie. She had been classified as having the unorthodox classification for her powers. Her adaptation abilities both amaze and scare me. Its pretty fascinating to see whenever Mackie uses it but it also scares me because it's similar to a certain control of cellular activity in the body. Last time cellular control of the body was done, it caused chaos in manhattan. I don't want that to happen again. It's quite funny that the kids consider Fusion as heroes even though they are far superior though, I truly understand them. I'm a Fusion fanatic as well after all.

Mackie...Liana….Sadie...Jared...Lucas...so full of life those lot are. They can be heroes like Fusion but they could also have the potential of being a great danger to humanity


	3. Chapter 3: Everyday Scenario

**Chapter 3: Everyday Scenario**

 **Mess Hall**

 **Mackie's POV**

The mess hall was in the other side of the main lobby of the institution. In fact, it was half of the west wing of the institution. Hell, it was as big as the main hall but with a much deeper ceiling. The mess hall was of bluish grey predominantly and consisted of dozens of long tables the fits about 5-8 people and some even a dozen people depending on how long the tables were. At the far wall at the end of mess hall was a raised podium with a large screen attached to it which occasionally displays things like performance stats on studies, stress tests, and all that kind of shit. The platform is also for when an announcement was made to the pupils. Yes, the institution somehow has a knack for shoving out different kinds of things in our brains while we're shoving food down our throats. The mess hall was getting packed when the five of us arrived. Noelle had split from us and went in with the handler's section of the mess hall to join the other handlers. We made our way to the far left of the mess hall where the food distributor is placed. The distributor was a was a big machine which consisted of several dials and meters as well as a rectangular opening in the lower part of the machine where a tray of the recommended food to be served is placed and for us to pick up. We lined up with the rest of the pupils and then started to wait for our food and pick it up. One we pick it up, we went to our usual spot close to the center of the mess hall.

"Nutri loaf. What else is new?" I said with slight disappointment. Nutri loaf is the only food we eat in the institution since we can remember. We are informed that it contains the nutrients that we need for our everyday lives. It's mostly tasteless and sometimes tastes bad. I once thought that all food looked and tasted like Nutri Loaf but thanks to Dr. Shane, we were proven wrong and preferred eating whatever Dr. Shane was having at his lab. If only if it stayed that way…

"So...it's either tasteless or tastes gross…" Liana said

"Like always...every single day…." Jared deadpanned.

"It's not we have a choice. Might as well get used to it like the rest of our miserable lives here" I replied

"So...anybody ready to know what our mystery tastes like now?" Liana asked and we gave each other reluctant nods to each other

"So...what's the consequence on who guesses wrong?" Lucas asked

This is one of our limited 'fun times' together to pass the time in the institution during free period or weekends where there are no classes. In the mess hall, we basically guess if the shit loaf is tasteless or gross. We always bet on what happens to those who guesses wrong and it's commonly in the worst but funniest way possible

"Hmm...The loser would be the dummy for target practice at the stress test" I said with resolve.

"Over my fucking body that will happen!" Jared reacted

"Over my fucking body and stimulated pussy that will not happen!" Liana added

"Wait, what was that last part again Liana?!" I asked shocked

"Uhhh the fucking body part or the pussy part?" Liana said

"Uhhhh I think you know…." I replied

"What? I like enjoying my pussy during my private time in my room. It's loads of fun!" Liana said cheerily. Sometimes Liana just has the weirdest things done and the most inappropriate time to say everything

"I did not need to hear that…." Jared murmured

"Its really a good thing your ten rooms away from me in the quarters wing" I said

"Does Liana have a cat in her room? I wanna play with it!" Sadie said with a smile

"Uhhh that's not what she means Sadie" I said trying to think of an explanation for her. Thanks to cray cray Liana, I probably have to explain to the little girl what Liana is really playing in her room

"Then what does she mean Mackie?" Sadie said with anticipation

"Yeah, what does it mean Jared" Jared added eyeing over me

"Guys! The game and the deal?" Lucas butted in

"Oh uh, right. Well back to the game then! If any of you are against what I propose, you can't do anything about it because it's my turn to choose!" I said, looking over at Lucas and nodding my thanks in changing the subject. His smirk tells me he gets the message

"You're gonna get us killed with that proposal!" Jared exclaimed

"Oh please you're such a chicken Jared! We use rubber bullets idiot! Unless the loser wants to play with my pussy instead.." Liana said suggestively

"That's even worse! I'd rather get shot! I'm in!" Jared relented

"No do overs Jared" Lucas added

"What a way to coax him girl" I said to Liana. For some reason though, my crotch suddenly felt wet when Liana said about playing her pussy.. I wonder why..

"What can I say? I know how to push everyone's buttons" Liana said with a cheeky smile

"But I like to play with a pussy…" Sadie sadly said

"Trust me Sadie, you don't want to play with Liana's pussy" I said while giving Liana a look to which the fucking crazy girl just laughed

"Come on, let's get it on and finish this. I'll bet on gross" Jared said

"Ohhhhh I know who's going to get shot later. I bet tasteless" Liana laughed

"Well...it doesn't smell so I think it's not going to be gross" Sadie said

"I'm sure it's going to be tasteless as usual" Lucas said

"Well you know me guys, I always go for the majority!" I said

"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to receive the bad end of the knife here?" Jared said

"Because in a group, we all need a nerdy butt monkey for giggles" I said as I stuck my tongue which Jared just shook his head

We all took a bite and carefully chewed. I was always expecting that Nutri Loaf will taste horrible but most of the time it tastes like shit. Not like I know what shit literally tastes like.

"Oh no….." Jared exclaimed as he swallowed her food

"Well what do you know? No taste whatsoever like always. Guess who the practice dummy is?" I said with a smug smile to Jared

"I'm going to rain you down with bullets!" Liana said with excitement

"Might as well accept my horrid fate" Jared glumly said

"Don't worry bro. I won't hit you during target practice" Sadie said sweetly

"Thanks Sadie. At least some of us aren't crazy fuckers" Jared said

"Jared? Language? Sister beside you?" Lucas said and both I and Liana laughed at that

"He's improving anyway. I can actually count his swearing now" Sadie said defending her brother

"Way to describe my improvement" Jared butted in

"Hey, at least it's really an improvement compared to Mackie here who I still can't count how many times she swore her ass off" Liana said as I gave her a scowl to which Jared laughed this time

"I still can't believe Sadie however. It's been a long time since we have her but never did she swore even once" I said giving a smile to the little girl. It was true. Even if she is surrounded by people who swore every day and secretly watched Fusion videos

"Well I'm not old enough yet…" Sadie said shyly

"Even if you're old enough you still can't swear away your mouth. Mackie and Liana's mouth is already stinking of potty mouth" Jared defended

"Wow coming from someone who says 'fuck' every time he trips or gets punched" I said and that made Lucas and Sadie laugh now and we joined in the fray

"I am so going to wash that mouth with too many soap one day" Jared murmured

"Oh please no amount of soap can shut this mouth up" I said with a smirk

"And don't forget this mouth biatch" Liana said as she pointed out her mouth with her two fingers

"I'm already sick of both your swearing anyway. What I want to hear though is Lucas. Never hear him often" Jared said

"I'm an occasional potty mouth. I swear when I forget to clean it" Lucas said and now all of us really laughed at that even Jared

"Well well...looks like we found what really stinks here in the mess hall" A voice said. We turn around to the source of the voice and three girls stood before us. I already know who one of them is. The freakish arms are a dead giveaway

"Well what can I say Maddie? These guys don't brush their teeth with class so that's why it always stinks" Dana said as she sneered on us, particularly me

"It's everything about them that stinks. Their language only adds to the already rotting smell of their existence" Maddie, the girl with Dana said as all three of them laughed

"Well nice to see you again Dana! Done keeping up with us I see. I thought the arms slowed you down" Liana said and that elicited a growl from Dana

"Let's not forget as well that when Dana's here, so is the plank Madeline" I said as I glare up to Maddie

"How dare you refer to me by my full name? You're not worthy of even thinking about it!"

Madeline or Maddie for us losers as she calls us is one obnoxious bitch. She's like Dana and Maryse but with an even bigger ego especially in regards to her body even if it looked like a wooden board when you see it. Not that I was sneaking a peek on her of course…

"What? I think Madeline's a pretty name. Don't know why you stick with a bitch ass name like Maddie" I say back to her with a smug look but she just rolled her eyes at me. Unlike Dana, she isn't irritated easily which bothers me and excites me. I like a challenge in winding up people

"Oh please dear Mackenzie...My full name is very sacred and only the worthy can hear and say it" Maddie said with a sly smile in our direction

"Yup Madeline's right losers! It means 'high tower of glory' and she is the very definition of that description" The third girl declared. Maddie looked upon her and glared at her.

"Okay Kendall….what part of 'only the worthy can say and hear' do you not understand hm?" Maddie said to Kendall in a calm manner but I sense that there was some irritation in her tone

"Oh uhhh sorry about that Maddie. It's just a slip of the tongue" Kendall said nervously

If Dana is the vicious dog who want to have fights with just about anybody, Kendall is the bumbling lap dog or should I say lap bitch. She's a total ditz but not like Noelle ditzy but kind of clueless ditz. They have a term for it I just can't remember it very well. Something about blonde hair which Kendall has? Plus, she sometimes forget stuff from time to time. She's the easiest to fight back when they bully us. So easy that even Jared of all people could fight back

"Well make sure to put your tongue in its place next time or else it might go to places it's not supposed to go" Maddie said still smiling at Kendall but I can really see that even though she smiles at her posse mate, her eyes showed menace within

"Yup! Got that one! I'll just check our usual spot if anyone already got them" Kendall said as she turned into liquid and slithered off to the front end of the mess hall. Kendall had the ability to turn her whole body into liquid and go into tight spaces. When she moves in liquid form, she moves fast like a snake

"Okay Maddie drama aside, what's your beef with us this time?" I asked in an irritating voice

"Well for two reasons actually. You see, Dana here got a sanction because of what you guys and that kind of ticked us off. Especially poor Dana here"

"I got put in washing the whole training grounds for a week you fuckers!" Dana butted in

"Well you did really deserve it since we weren't doing anything other than finishing up our daily exercises! How can someone even defend shit arms here on what she did?" I replied, anger rising within me

"Besides, what idiot would think that 'I just don't like you' as a valid excuse to knock our teeth off" Liana butted in

"Girls please...let us not respond in violence here" Lucas intervened

"Well I was just putting you in place! You were all slacking off! I did nothing wrong!" Dana reasoned

"Well you already had enough trouble caused in the past by similar shit for anyone not to believe you!" I said

"I for one have no reason to think that Dana is lying and if I find out that you guys were the ones lying, you might just get a beating from me" Maddie said as she tried to give her signature smile glares at me

"Or you guys can have fucking beef from us and its served cold" Liana said

"Guys, you're making a scene already. Please stop…." Jared said nervously and he was right. Some of the pupils are already looking at us curiously, wondering what chaos is going to happen again between our group and Maddie's posse

"Not again...please leave us alone" Sadie said in a scared tone

"Oh that's it I'm going to all punch your brains out in here and now!" Dana slightly shouted

"Dana! Remember what Maryse told you!" Maddie scolded

"I don't fucking care. Maryse is not here…." Dana replied

"I'll fight if you fight but I don't want to cause a lot of scene" I said. I may be crazy and so want to use the moves I learned to beat the fuck out of Dana and especially Maddie but damn it I am not going to let a scene get out and get us in trouble..

"This is the last I will say this Dana…..Stop. This. Now! Or I'll be the one to put you in place even if you're with me. I know we came to confront them but not this way...at least not yet" Maddie scolded and this time Dana heaved and slightly calmed down as Maddie sternly looked at her

"...Damn you all! Especially you Mackie! You're lucky that someone always interrupts me twice!" Dana said as she stormed off to where Kendall was seated

"Wow, that girl can really get her anger in her head easily" Liana said

"Well she has a certain hate for losers. I really can't blame her anyway" Maddie laughed

"So what now what? You just want big muscle there to let out steam on us?" I asked her giving my own glare

"Well not exactly. I just want you guys to be winded up more" Maddie said with a smile and it annoyed me that she was right. I was getting more irritated.

"You said you have two agendas for us. What's the other thing you want to confront us?" I asked

"Well….it's about your little friend Sadie actually…." Maddie said as she smiled at the sacred looking Sadie. Suddenly, Sadie became stiff and her head cocked upward. Sadie screamed and panicked but now her jaw became clenched

"Hey what the-" Before Jared could finish what he was saying, his jaw became clenched too and seemed like he's frozen in place

"Maddie what are you doing?! Let her go!" I yelled as I tried to stand up to stop her but I was held in place as well

"Hey I can't move!" Liana shouted but it seemed like the shout was muffled even though she can open her mouth

"I can't move as well. What is...this?" Lucas said

"Oh my, you losers are still not used to my eximium abilities? I can surprise you all any day I like" Maddie laughed and that got me irritated. Maddie's eximium ability was blood control. She can literally use blood as her weapon and not just her blood but other's blood as well. I've seen it in action and it involved making blood take any shape and form but what was happening to us was new

"We know you're ability Maddie but what does it have to do with what you're doing?" I exclaimed but now my voice became forced like it didn't want to get out

"First of all, don't shout, I'm just here you know. Second, it's my new found skill for my abilities. Turns out I can also manipulate blood from within anyone's bodies if I focus enough and control their bodily functions in turn. Pretty neat huh?" Maddie said as she laughed

"And third...is for this little shit right here…" Maddie looked at Sadie who was now crying as she was held in place

"What did I do? I didn't do anything bad to you!" Sadie reasoned

"Oh but you did dear Sadie. You've been hanging around my sister, Aran" Maddie said as she caressed Sadie's cheek and slightly pinched it which stung Sadie

"That's what this is about? Do you realize how stupid that sounds?!" Liana managed to say with a clenched mouth

"Do you realize how stupid you look?" Maddie retorted which made Liana and me growl at her

"You're a bastard Maddie do you know that?" Jared said

"Let's make this clear you little shit….Aran is beyond a loser like you and is more superior than you. Stop hanging out with her before you poison her with your loser ways. Am I clear dear Sadie?" Maddie whispered

Suddenly Sadie was jerking her head up and down as if nodding in agreement but it seems it was Maddie who was causing it. Sadie's body became slack and so as our bodies. As soon as the little girl realized she can already move, she went to her brother's arms and cried her heart out and Jared in turned cooed his little sister

"You have one huge nerve to pick on Sadie just because she hangs around with your younger sister" I growled as I tried to grab her by the collar of her jumpsuit but my hand was yet again frozen in place as Maddie stared right back at me

"Well my sister is amazing compared to her and I just don't want her being influenced by Sadie especially her cowardice" Maddie replied as she spat on the last words to which Sadie flinched

"I think we're starting to make a scene. I'll be taking my leave. Using my powers made me even hungrier anyway. Don't bother to tell on me as well. You know what I'm capable of doing here. Ta ta and remember Sadie, stay away from Aran"

Maddie walked back to where her posse was and I slammed my fists in the table. I was just so annoyed

"What a bitch that Maddie is! Picking on Sadie because she's friends with her sister!" I growled

"Well what do you expect? It's Maddie after all. She does this to everybody she deems inferior to them" Liana said as she stretched her arms that were held up by Maddie

"But extending to the point where hanging out with Aran is an issue?! Damn this and especially damn that bitch!" I exclaimed

"Maddie's like that since we can remember Macks. I want to slice her head off like foxtail did on that video" Liana said

"How dare she make my sister suffer like that? If I get my hands on her…" Jared angrily said as she held Sadie tight in his arms

"No bro don't do it! You saw how she made us powerless...You...you want stand a chance" Sadie said, apparently she had calmed down a bit now

"I just can't let that slide Sadie. Not after that monstrous scene!" Jared replied

"She's right Jared. You'll just be humiliated if she could do that to us. You won't stand a chance…" I reluctantly said

"But I...then you do it Mackie! You beat her before in some stress tests!" Jared angrily replied

"I want to beat her up as much as you want it Jared but you saw how she used one new skill she can use now"

During stress tests where we spar with each other with our combat training and powers, I have beaten Maddie several times. I'm not one to brag but my powers have much more advantage than Maddie's granted I just absorb anything that blood is weak to and Maddie's powers are useless but now, it might change if we spar again in another day

"She's right Jared. We have to slide this one out for now…" Lucas said

"Please bro...I don't want you getting hurt like that...I'm fine, really.." Sadie said with a forced smile on her face

"Grrr...Fine but if she hurts you again, then she'll get it from me" Jared conceded

"How about we just tell this to Noelle? I'm sure she could do something about it" Liana said

"We could but then again, Maddie has a way with the higher ops of the institution to get away with everything…" I replied

It was true. What was done with Dana a while ago can't be done to Maddie. Whenever she gets out of trouble, she always gets a pass for reasons we don't know but whenever I see her getting this treatment, she always just flashes me her annoying smile taunting me. Dana had too many calls with trouble for anyone to turn a blind eye but Maddie always had the same amount of trouble and not once did she get a sanction. Even to this day, we still don't understand how she does it

"I still don't get it. How can she always get away with everything?" Liana said

"Maybe she flashes her boobs with the disciplinary department" I said and that made everyone laugh. It's nice to see the ambience getting light again

"Oh man Mackie, that is so funny but what is there to show? She doesn't have anything up there anyway" Liana laughed

"Sadie has more to show than her anyway" I replied and that made even Sadie laugh along

"You did not just say that…" Jared said

"Umm I need to go to the bathroom for a while. I need to pee" Sadie said

"You sure Sadie? Nothing going on other than needing a pee?" I asked with concern

"Yeah, just a pee. Drank too much water anyway" Sadie replied

"Well we're just making sure because last time -"

"I'm fine! I know Maddie was scary a while ago but I'm used to her picking on us anyway. It's just that what she did was new to me…" Sadie said sternly but I saw a hint of shuddering as she said the last few words

"Well okay Sadie is you say so, let me try to go with you or Liana" I said

"No need for that. I'm turning twelve soon anyway. I need to be more independent now anyways" She said and before me and any of us can say anything else, she already went to the girl's bathroom

"Do you think she'll just hide off again or lock herself again in the bathroom like always?" Liana asked

"Liana don't be hard on my sister. I'm sure she just needs to pee. That's all…" Jared said but there was a hint of worry on his voice

"We should all trust her. Its part of her growing up after all" Lucas added

"I trust the girl guys. I really do. I just don't want her to panic again like usual when she gets scared" I said

"I trust my sister. I'm sure we won't have a hard time finding her again" Jared said

Usually Sadie either runs away or turns invisible then hides whenever she wishes or goes to the bathroom and locks herself in one of the stalls and cries. Sadie however, is doing that less and less now. I want it to keep it that way. We want to show her that she shouldn't be afraid of anything

*Bing* *Bing* *Bing*

" _Attention all pupils. Please proceed to the auditorium immediately after 30 minutes of breakfast hour for an announcement from our dear headmistress. Attendance is a must"_

"An announcement from the Headmistress? Well that can't be good" Liana said

"Depends on what mood will be in the auditorium. It can go both ways" Lucas added

"Sadie better hurry up if attendance is really a must" Jared added

"Well it's 30 minutes after breakfast anyway. She has a lot of time in her hands for now" I said

I just hope she is just taking a leak in the bathroom and nothing else. That girl, despite her timid personality, had caused much trouble as us just because she got scared when being picked on. We have no intention of finding out if she'll be punished soon enough

 **Sadie's POV**

The taste of vomit really stinks and it feels so hot in my throat as I release it into the toilet. I hated it when this happens but its better than crying and turning invisible. At least no one could see how sad I am when being picked on. What I just experienced really scared me. I really thought that Maddie would kill me and the way she looked like she really did wanted to kill me. Why was she mean to us? Why was she mean to me? Why did anybody always pick on me?

Jared is both my close friend and big brother. I can say the same to Lucas and Liana and Mackie are like my big sisters that I never had. No one got angry when I became friends with them. Jared was even happy that had friends when that happened.

The reason why I wasn't friends with kids my age was because they see me as a cry baby because I was shy and for reasons I don't even know about and here in the institution, being a cry baby means that you are weak or as some say it, 'an insult to your Eximium abilities'. I don't really think of my powers as cool. At least not at first. I turned invisible and instead of the kids thinking that it was a cool ability, I was laughed at even more. A cry baby ability for a cry baby kid. The older kids are even worse. Some of them try to physically hurt me. My friends and my best friend are the only ones who cared and really protected me from them especially Mackie and my best friend, Aran. Mackie at one point even tried to threaten to kill a pupil who picked on me but I know she wouldn't let that happen and even she did, she would probably do it HIt Girl style

They always made me feel safe and sound like no one could touch me but whenever I was alone, they would hurt me more. They would say that I was a cry baby and a coward for hiding from people who had better powers than I have

I felt tears sting my eyes and I let them. I don't want them to but I left them. I tried to cry as silently as possible. I was almost twelve: the considered age of maturity here in the institution. I want to be brave and face everything without it. I sucked at that as well. I was used to crying and perhaps it would stay that way. Without Jared and the few friends I have, I feel worthless. So, so worthless.

I wish I was as brave as Psyche is. She looks so little and maybe even a little younger than me but she's braver than me. Heck, she can kill mercilessly and not be grossed out. It I was in her place, I might faint. I wish I was as fierce as Wildcat too. She looked close to my age and she goes into battle without hesitation. I wish I was them. They probably don't have any bullies to deal with them where they're from

What Maddie did to me was unthinkable. What was wrong with being friends with her sister? Aran was my best friend and the only friend in my age. I didn't became friends with her. It was the other way around.

It was two years ago when we became friends. She was the one who approached me during our class and talked to me. I once thought she just needed something to me so she became friends but she assured me that what we have was real and she liked me from the moment she saw me for the first time

"Hello? Is someone here? I heard crying.."

Someone was with me in the bathroom. No! I don't want anyone to see me like this! I tried to remain silent but a loud hiccup came out of my mouth

"Hey is someone alright here? Are you hurt? Come out, I won't bite"

I tried to wipe and clear out my tears and fixed myself. I also spat on the toilet to make sure no vomit was left. Slowly, I opened the stall and came out

"Sadie? What happened to you? Are you the one I heard crying?"

I was expecting a random kid to go inside. I was expecting someone who would start to pick on me when they see me but the one who stood in front of me is the one who would never hurt me. That someone is also the one who I was just told earlier to stay away from

"Hi Aran…"


End file.
